1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to memory systems, and more particularly to memory interface calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many memory systems require calibration of the timing signals that control memory reads and writes. Calibration is typically required to compensate for such variables as voltage and temperature drift of components in the memory controller, the memory interface and the memory device to which they may be connected. However, in many cases a calibration may take as many as hundreds of microseconds to complete. This amount of time may be unacceptable particularly when for example, real time components may need access to the memory interconnect.